


turned myself  to face me

by kittendun



Category: 21p - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tyler sucks Josh off, blowjob, hellagaY with extra sin, shower!fic, shower!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittendun/pseuds/kittendun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a rush to leave the venue, Josh and Tyler are forced to shower together<br/>(hell yeah shower bj)</p>
            </blockquote>





	turned myself  to face me

"THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT"  
the crowd roared as they exited the stage.  
They both sank down into the dressing room couch, Josh sighing with exhaustion.  
"Good show tonight bud, you did great" Tyler patted his band mates back, beaming with pride.  
Shows usually took a toll on Josh, leaving him to nap for hours, but not Tyler. Tyler was always wired with adrenaline, it was adorable to see him bouncing around and humming.  
They both were soaked with sweat, performances were getting more intense, and straining, which would lead to that sort of thing. They sat there catching their breath for some moments, replaying the songs in their head, mentally correcting mistakes, Tyler pacing the room and counting ceiling tiles. Before they really thought about it, the time came for the bus to leave, and mark popped in the announce they would be leaving in 15.  
"whAT??!" the both said in unison, Josh standing up next to Tyler to protest.  
They hadn't been sitting there for that long had they? Usually they stayed back for a few hours, maybe go out and meet some fans, but tonight they were on a tight schedule, and held their meet and greet before the show, since they had to leave so quickly.  
I guess if slipped both of their minds with the craziness of the night.  
"but we both need showers, and ty takes forever" Josh defended, ignoring the glare his comment sprouted from Tyler.

"sorry guys the driver is on the clock, and we don't have time to spare, we have to be at the venue by 6am and it's a 15 hour drive. Just ...uh... shower together or something" he ran back out to supervise the crews packing.  
Both of the boys's backs straightened at their friends suggestion.  
"uh i g-guess it will be okay... I don't want to sleep all gross" Josh muttered  
nervously.  
It wasn't a secret that the boys shared some tension. Being as close as they are, they "might" have developed feelings for each other. They acted like nothing was there, laughing and making jokes when it was brought up in interviews, but most of the crew members knew and saw otherwise. The boys remained clueless of each other. Tyler remained unaware to the way Josh would smile at him, and get distracted when he preformed shirtless. And Josh, continued on without seeing Tyler get nervous when they were close together or blush when the colorful haired boy would compliment him. They were so clueless, it drove some people crazy, but the crew had decided to let them figure it out on their own.  
"yeah it'll be fine" replied Tyler.  
"you can keep your boxers on if you're too shy" he added as he walked towards the bathroom, swinging his arms as he turned and winked at Josh.  
Josh's face grew hot in reply, not thinking through what he was about to do. But he followed his Tyler's footsteps into the bathroom.  
As he walked into the steam filled room, his almond eyes scanned the floor to see Tyler's clothes in a pile next to the towels. Boxers and all.  
Josh attempted to swallow the growing lump in his throat as he stripped down, and hesitantly pulled the shower curtain aside. It reveled his friend facing away from him. His eyes traveled down Tyler's perfectly sculpted back, to the perfect hip dimples that rested right above his ass. God his ass. it was even better than Josh had imagined. He began to feel stirring in his "downstairs region" and swore in response. If Tyler saw him with a boner he would freak out for sure.

Tyler must have heard him because he turned is head,  
"come on in, the water is warm" he said, adding perfect smirk, making the butterflies in Josh's stomach grow to bats.  
Josh stepped in next to Tyler, letting the water spray half of his body.  
"wash you hair and body and get out" he thought to himself, he could not afford to think about his very attractive best friend, standing next to him, n a k e d, washing his very attractive body, and his perfect brown hair and "oh fuck" he whispered as he felt the sensation below increase. He quickly went to turn around, humiliated, but suddenly Tyler's hands were on his shoulders, and they were face to face, staring into eachothers soft brown eyes.

"Excited are we?" his voice was thick and rough, it gave josh goosebumps even in the heat of the water. 

"F-fuck Tyler I'm sorry it's the hot wat-" Before he could finish Tyler had shoved his hand over the other boys mouth, silencing him without breaking the stare that remained between them.  
"The water? are you sure? it's not from being in here with me?" Tylers mouth questioned, though behind his eyes he already knew the answer.  
The sudden rush of confidence had changed Tyler, possessed him. He began to traced his fingers lightly down Josh's shoulder, to his stomach, and resting at his thigh.  
"I'll let you speak if you promise not to lie." the taller boy removed his hand, Now drawing circles on Josh's thigh with the free hand.  
They both stood there in silence, Josh's eyes wide still with surprise, but soon his mind woke up, and he grabbed Tyler with both hands and pulled him into a kiss.  
Tyler rested his hands on Josh's hips as the kiss deepened, rubbing hips and cocks together, letting out hot cries of need, between messy kisses.  
Their tongues played, flirted, and savored the moment, as it had been long since craved while staring at eachothers lips in secret.  
Josh took a step back and felt his back skin against the cold tiles, causing him to break the kiss, and moan in surprise. Tyler took this as an opportunity to mark up Josh's neck. He began placing hot, open mouthed kisses onto the boys neck, extracting quiet moans.  
"Don't you dare hold it in" Tyler said as he kissed Josh's collar.  
"Let it out baby"  
Ty then began to bite. He bit and sucked, pulling blood vessels toward the surface of Josh's pale skin, receiving the loud moans his ears desired.  
"F-fuck shit yes" Tyler inwardly was surprised to hear such vulgar language from the other boy, since he was usually so conservative but he couldn't say he didn't fucking love the sounds the words made rolling off Josh's tongue.  
After marking his new territory Tyler began move down, leaving a line of kisses until he was on his knees, feeling the water splash against his back. 

"What do you want baby" He questioned looking up at Josh. it was a beautiful site. he was leaning against the time wall, panting with cheeks flushed and wet hair against his face.  
His almond eyes opened and looked down and his best friend, moaning. the site of Tyler on his knees infront of him was enough to make him come.

"Fuck T-Tyler please suck me I-I need you" he whispered out, not daring to make eye contact.  
"you need me?" he could feel the smirk in his voice.  
"how fucking bad do you need me Josh? do you need my mouth on your cock? would you like that? is that what you want baby?"  
Josh's whole body shivered at the dirty words falling out of Tyler's mouth. He nodded, closing his eyes and attempting to thrust his hips closer.  
"Use your words"  
"y-yes please suck me, such my cock Ty"

Tyler leaned in close, hands creeped up back onto Josh's thighs, and onto Josh's hard cock, awaiting attention.  
He ran his fist up and down the soft skin, enjoying the reaction he got out pf Josh, the head throwing back against the wall, hips bucking even closer towards Tylers face.  
"Patience" He muttered before sticking out his tongue and licking a strip up the under side of Josh's hard cock.  
"F-fFUCK"  
He was more sensitive that expected. Josh's hands when straight to the long part of Tyler's hair, lacing his fingers through and tugging, causing Tyler to moan against the cock in his mouth.  
The pleasure he was feeling was out of this world, and the fact that it was Tyler giving him it made it oh so much more.  
He had to bite his lip, if he didn't, the whole crew would break down the door, thinking he was being murdered by an axe killer or something.  
He peered down at Tyler's bobbing head.  
"how the-oh fuck- are you-ssshityea like that- so good at this?" he questioned, dogging his perfect teeth into his lip.  
Tyler looked up, if his mouth wasn't full he would have been smiling. He winked at Josh, dragging out another moan from him.  
Soon after Josh was getting close, with Tyler licking up and down his cock, circling the tip, and sucking on the side, licking softly, before he took it all in his mouth and stared up intently at his friend. Tyler had one hand on Josh's dick and the other gripping Josh's thigh, digging his nails in. The unusual mixture of pain and pleasure was welcomed with more moans. Josh was pulling at Tyler's hair like more and more, causing them both to moan and Josh to buck into Ty's mouth more often and letting out soft cries, crinkling his eyebrows.  
"f-fuck Tyler i-im close"  
Removing the dick from his pink overworked mouth- Tyler continued to jack Josh's cock, reviving intense stare between the two.  
"Yeah you wanna come? you better beg me you slut" the pace of his hand quickened with the dirtiness of his words.  
"T-tylerpleas-"  
"LOUDER I SAID BEG"  
The volume of his voice made Josh only shake more with need, struggling now to keep himself standing.  
"pleaset-Ty please lemmecome pleaasseee-FUJCKTYTY" Tyler squeezed Josh's shaft as he licked the underside of the cock down to his balls and back up, the sensation sending Josh over the ends, along with cum all over Tyler's hair.

They both remained there in exhausted until they clued in and heard the slamming on the door, which was most likely being drowned out by moans.  
Tyler shot up, rinsed his hair and pulling the curtain away and leaving Josh still panting against the wall.  
"w-wait tyyou didn't come"  
Tyler turned around as whipped the water off drops off his body with a towel.  
"it's a long drive" he said with a smirk  
"you can make it up to be babe" Adding a wink before leaning in a kissing Josh cheek and walking out of the bathroom, setting the wet boy's cheeks ablaze yet again.  
Josh took a towel, drying his hair and staring at his reflection. What exactly just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like!! tbh this was just a thing I wanted to write hopefully it's not shit.  
> title was based of the amazing DB song. please don't be afraid to comment any suggestions you would like or send me an ask on my tumblr xoubt.tumblr.com ^^ thank u so much


End file.
